Tool strings utilized downhole in the oil and gas industry include multiple tools, modules, and/or other components that are assembled end-to-end, many times at the wellsite, perhaps even on the rig floor. However, when making up adjacent components of a tool string, connecting the electronics of the adjacent components is often a “blind” operation because the electrical connectors are contained within the tool string components, such as to isolate the electronics and electrical connectors from the rigors of the wellbore. Making the blind connections—also referred to as “stabbing”—is a common cause of equipment failure at the wellsite.
Such issues may be exacerbated when variously sized and configured extenders are utilized to connect the tool string components. Consequently, the wellsite or field operations often keep large and expensive inventories of extenders, such as to account for manufacturing tolerances between different units of the various tool string components that may be utilized during operations at the wellsite.